Chapter 7
Attack (襲撃, Shūgeki) is the 7th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Mr. A decides to go against the advice of Ryoko and attempts to eliminate Shinichi. Mr. A attacks the school during the day, starting with the faculty. Shinichi, disgusted with Migi's initial plan, chooses to fight Mr. A one on one. As Migi handles the defense, Shinichi is able to stab Mr. A in the stomach with a desk leg. Summary Mr. A is seen eating a human and deciding that Shinichi is too dangerous to be left alive. At school, Migi warns Shinichi of A's intent to kill. Ryoko, sensing the same thing, stops teaching and calls A an idiot. A is then seen invading the school and punching a teacher when one attempts to stop him. Ryoko tells her students they have a free period, glancing back at Shinichi before exiting. Migi then confirms that A is likely coming to kill Shinichi. The faculty members fuss over the man punched and go to stop A, who heavily wounds two teachers, including Sasaki, and kills one. In the process he breaks his own arm due to his strength. Migi keeps track of his progress and the people he's taken out. More staff come and see the carnage that A had left, and conclude he must have had a knife. They announce an evacuation and call emergency services. Migi derides A for acting without thought and expecting he can just change identity to escape, comparing him to Ryoko. Migi then notes that Ryoko is far away but still in sensor range and likely wants to observe their fight. Shinichi asks how they can escape, but Migi tells him that since A doesn't care about being witnessed he'll likely just chase after them and needs to be taken out. Migi then states that it has a plan to deal with him in the school. Mr. Yamamoto begins to evacuate Shinichi's class. The students joke around while evacuating, unaware of the seriousness of the event. Nagai notices the intruder in a windowed room across the campus, prompting other students to try to see. Shinichi then recognizes A. He asks Migi if they can really fight with all the people around, to which Migi says the two parasites can sense each other's positions, but since Shinichi will blend in and A will stand out, Migi can easily kill A while he attacks the crowd in front of Shinichi. Shinichi, realizing that Migi's plan hinges on other people being attacked, grows angry and runs out of the crowd of students and further into the school. Confused by Shinichi's dislike of the plan, Migi states that they won't die even if the other students will, and that all animals sacrifice others' lives to protect their own. Shinichi is frustrated by how fluently Migi learned the human language but not human compassion. Satomi Murano's class crosses by Shinichi and she cheerfully tries to get him to evacuate with her, then when he enters further into the school goes to join him. Shinichi yells at her to stay away, then feebly pretends he's sick before running off and leaving her behind. Migi recalls that humans are the only animals to commit suicide. Shinichi retaliates that he doesn't want to die. Outside, someone asks where Shinichi is. Shinichi moves several desks together to form a makeshift barricade, then asks if Migi is mad at him. Migi tells him it's thinking up a new plan, realizes that they outnumber A, and decides that since A is unlikely to pay attention to a human Shinichi will have to fight as well to overcome the even matchup between the two parasites. Migi then snaps off part of a desk's metal leg, resulting in an open pipe with a sharp stabbing end, and hands it to Shinichi to hide from A's view. Migi then detects A in the floor beneath them. A breaks through a window and hauls himself up to Shinichi's floor, stating that the barricade only blocks Shinichi's escape. Shinichi freaks out at the sight of A's morphed head while A tells Migi to give up due to having no control over the rest of the host body. The two parasites begin battling, Migi defending and A attacking while Shinichi walks slowly closer even as he realizes he can't see the blades at all due to their extreme speed. Earlier, Migi had planned for A's complete disregard of Shinichi as only a host body. Shinichi, despite his hesitation due to A still being human below the neck, stabs A with his makeshift weapon. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 1